


Cuddling in the cold

by SaSatan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, I got cold writing this, M/M, Sorry because of the vinsmoke sanji tag, This is extrem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: Sanji realised something terrible about their marriage and he will fix it.Even when it means to freeze.





	Cuddling in the cold

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... I have bad blood circulation and always have cold fingers and feet obviously I wrote a little thing about it. And because I have the headcanon that Sanji is freezing on the ocean and Zoro is actually sweating all the time.  
> Also I'm a bad person, because I'm from Europe I didn't bother to Google how much -18°C is in Fahrenheit I'm so sorry.

Without realising how good his choice truly was, Sanji married the perfect man.

*

His blood pressure is rather low and thus his blood circulation doesn't work that well. Which ends with cool fingers and feet.  
In winter they turn ice cold.

Sanji found ways to stay warm, thick socks and a warm water bottle under his feet and covers.

His "better half", Zoro, is completely different. Zoro is a heater. He always runs hot, to the point of sweating in winter when Sanji forces him to wear a scarf and hat.  
That's the reason why Zoro doesn't sleep with pyjamas nor with a cover.

Just now, Sanji realised that he never really cuddled with Zoro in winter. Or ever. Only after they had sex but that's rather short, too, because after their afterglow they clean themselves and fall asleep.  
They are married for seven years already, in a relationship for 15 years and Sanji just realised the horror of their cuddleless marriage.

That needs to be changed!

*

"You wanna do what?"

Zoro was about to undress when his stubborn husband came into their bedroom. Stubborn and so beautiful.

"You heard me. Keep your clothes on!"

Zoro sighed, not really annoyed, his chest full of fondness towards Sanji. He put his pants back on, but refused to put his shirt back, because he doesn't believe that Sanji actually plans to sleep with the windows open. In winter. At -18°C while it's snowing and blowing icy cold wind through the city.  
The heater is already turned off and Sanji is shivering. Yeah no, no way in hell Sanji will survive this plan.

But it's Sanji, his stubborn husband, who Zoro loves so much that he wants to take Sanji and shake him and yell at him.

At the end Zoro doesn't do it, because first, Sanji would kick him and then kick him out and second. There is no second, the first option is the best and worst case scenario.  
So he sighed again, with so much fondness he could muster and switched the lights off, still refusing to put his shirt one, which is now thrown over a chair. Sanji will scold him in the morning. Again.

Sanji went first under the covers as Zoro opened the window, enjoying the cold wind that blow through his hair. But then he heard Sanjis teeth clapping and decided to tilt the window.  
It's not much better but at least the teeth clapping stopped.  
He walked to his side of the bed and lay down, and immediately Sanji went to his side and cuddled him, Sanjis arms between their chest and his feet tucked between Zoros legs.

Zoro tried to hide a snort but failed and earned a glare from Sanji, which he couldn't take serious because Zoro could barely see his eyes, Sanjis face hidden by the blanket. So that just made Zoro grin harder.  
To hide his grin he put his right arm on Sanjis back and pushed him closer, his left arm went under the others head and gently pushed Sanji towards his collar.

A quick kiss on his hair and a whisper of "love you, good night", Zoro was fast asleep.

Sanji meanwhile tried to get closer to Zoro, snuggling Zoros collar with his nose.

With a satisfied sigh, he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

Their bedroom will be freezing the next morning but totally worth it.


End file.
